Digital Mew Mew
Digital Mew Mew (デジタルミュウミュウ Dejitaru Myū Myū) is a magical girl series, by Necropolis. It features major Digimon related themes. The sequel is Digital Mew Mew la Vida Carte. Story A scientist injects Digimon DNA into five girls. As a new threat approaches, these five girls must learn how to work together to stop them. The Four Dark Masters are a group of Cyniclons who have a lot of hatred and disdain for the human. Now Demise hopes that his work over the few months hasn't gone to waste for the group of Mews. Characters Mew Mews * Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi (バムサムムスカッソクサギ Kasshokuusagi Bamsemums) is the first Mew. She's infused with a Lopmon and is Mew Bamsemums. * Air Niji (エア・ニジ Niji Air) is the second Mew. She's Bamsemums's twin as well as is infused with a Terriormon and is Mew Airheads. * Gum Akayama (ガムアカヤマ Akayama Gum) is the third Mew. She's infused with a Dobermon and is Mew Gum. * Jolly Sorako (ジョリー・ソラコ Sorako Jolly) is the fourth Mew. She's infused with a Hawkmon and is Mew Jolly Rancher. * Life Mizupengin (ライフ・ミズポンギン Mizupengin Life) is the fifth and final Mew. She's infused with a Penguinmon and is Mew Life Saver. Aliens * Akuma (悪魔) is the first Cyniclon to appear and the leader of the Four Dark Masters. * Ningyō (人形) is the second Cyniclon and a member of the Four Dark Masters. * Hebi (ヘビ) is the third Cyniclon and a member of the Four Dark Masters. * Jōkā (ジョーカー) is the fourth and laster member of the Four Dark Masters. Major * Demise Shima (デミーズ・シマ Shima Demise) is the main scientist of the Digital Mew Project. * Sheru Shima (シェル島 Shima Sheru) is the little sister of Demise, the main scientist. She also works as a scientist for the Mew Project. * Drop Akayama (ドロップ赤山 Akayama Drop) is Gum's twin brother. He knows of the Mews and the Mew Project. * Kuma Kuro (クマクロ Kuro Kuma) is a classmate and friend of Bamsemums'. They been friends since children. * Chocolate Mausu (チョコレートマウス Mausu Chocolate) is a childhood friend of Air and her brother-like relationship. Locations Dōberuman High A high school located in Yokohama, Japan. Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi, Air Niji, and Kuma Kuro attend this school. Kujira Middle School A middle school located in Yokohama, Japan. Gum Akayama, Drop Akayama, and Chocolate Mausu attend this school. Kurosu Hikari High School A high school located in Yokohama, Japan. Jolly Sorako attend this school. Akuma Academy A private academy located in Yokohama, Japan. Life Mizupengin attend this school. Items * Digivice (also known as Mew Pendant) is a transformation item which the Mews use to transform. * Bamsemums Rapier (バムサムムレピエ Rapier Bamsemums) is Mew Bamsemums' weapon. * Air Heads Bow (エアヘッドボウ Bow Heads Air) is Mew Air Heads' weapon. * Gum Cards (ガムカード Cards Gum) is Mew Gum's weapon. * Jolly Rancher Boomerang (ジョリー・ランチャー・ブーメラン Boomerang Rancher Jolly) is Mew Jolly Rancher's weapon. * Life Saver Spear (ライフセーバースピア Spear Saver Life) is Mew Life Saver's weapon. Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:Digital Mew Mew